


Beautiful Trauma

by aldiara



Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: With Nora, everything is different.





	Beautiful Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). Pink's [Beautiful Trauma](https://youtu.be/EBt_88nxG4c) is to blame for this.

All his life, dancing has been about getting away for Tyler. Losing himself to a beat was the only time he could get away from whatever temporary piss-rank station life had dropped him off at. Turning his bones to liquid and flowing with the music was his private magic, or as real as magic got, defying impossibilities. 

With Nora, it’s different. Dancing is different. Everything is different. With Nora, even when they’re tired and sweat-drenched, even when she forces him to wear her ridiculous pink legwarmers, everything feels right, and dancing is no longer about escaping. It’s about coming home.


End file.
